shades of blue and blonde
by blackefaeriequeene
Summary: 50 drabbles about Klaus and Caroline. Each 100 words or less. Each a vignette into their lives. All Klaroline!
1. the painted lady

She was bathed in sunlight, her skin kissed with a golden glow as she smiled a mischievous smile. "Nik"

"Yes, love" He scarcely bothered to look up, he was too engrossed.

She subtly adjusted her position. "Are you nearly done?" Her legs were tired from being propped up.

"Nearly, sweetheart" He added a little more blue into her eyes.

Caroline threw a pillow at him. "That's what you said an hour ago" She teased.

"Perfection takes time, lovely love" Klaus reached for the gold to add a subtle shimmer to her body just as the sun highlighted her toned legs.


	2. i'd kill for you, love

"What's with all the dead bodies?" Caroline crossed her arms. "Seriously, Nik?"

Klaus smirked and licked the blood off his finger. "They offended me, sweetheart"

"I can see that. Duh!" Caroline's favourite rug was stained with blood. "How? And, did you really have to kill them in our house?"

Klaus moved closer to her. "They insulted you, love. That's provocation enough" He wiped a smear of blood across her cheek.

"Eww!" Caroline wriggled away with a disapproving look. "Haven't we been over this, Klaus?"

His eyes glinted. "Back to Klaus again, sweetheart?"

"Only, when you're bad, Nik" She winked.


	3. those we love never leave us

"Let it all out, love" Klaus pulled Caroline towards him.

Caroline felt the tears drip again and again. "I should be over it by now though" She sniffled

"No one ever truly gets over the death of a parent, sweetheart" Klaus kissed her forehead. "And, your mother was a brilliant woman"

Caroline felt the pain wash away slightly. It had been five years but it still felt fresh. "It's the anniversary"

"I know, love" Klaus released her and looked her in the eye. "I'm here for you"

Caroline breathed out. "I know, Nik"


	4. glorified death traps

"You've never been on a rollercoaster?" Caroline's mouth was wide with disbelief.

Klaus looked at her with disgust. "It's a glorified flying death trap, love"

"That's it. Next time, the fair comes to town we're going" Caroline narrowed her eyes.

Klaus maintained his composure. "On the biggest waste of time. Come, sweetheart, I can think of better amusements"

"You're afraid!" Caroline knew she had hit a nerve when Klaus tensed up. "The big bad wolf is afraid of a little rollercoaster"

Klaus pulled a face. "Nothing scares me, love"

"It's okay, Nik. You can hold my hand" Caroline teased.


	5. you'll never walk alone

Klaus awoke with a start. "Caroline?"

"Nik, what's wrong?" Caroline asked sleepily.

Klaus composed himself. "Nothing, love, go back to sleep"

"Something's wrong" Caroline forced herself to wake up.

Klaus was white and shaking slightly. "I'm fine, sweetheart, honestly"

"You had another nightmare" Caroline stated. "Tell me" She gently squeezed his hand.

Klaus's mind was racing. "I dreamt that you died, love. That Elijah and Rebekah and Kol died and you left me alone" The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop.

"You'll never be alone, Nik. I'm here" Caroline pulled him closer and hugged him.


	6. i've missed you

"Did I mention I've missed you, love?" Klaus nuzzled Caroline's neck.

Caroline groaned. "I've only been gone four days"

"It was a long four days" Klaus kissed her

Caroline snuck her hands under his jeans. "What are you going to do when I leave again?"

"Come with you" Klaus grinned. "I hate having a cold bed"

Caroline scratched his chest playfully. "Romantic. You missed the sex"

"Didn't you miss my hands on your body?" He teased her.

She moaned. "Of course. We have good sex"

"Just good?" Klaus moved his hand lower down.

Caroline felt the excitement. "The greatest"


	7. a bloody nuisance

Caroline stomped upstairs angrily. "Klaus!"

"Yes, love?" Klaus glanced up from his painting.

Caroline glared at him. "Your stupid brother keeps asking about our sex life"

"Which one, sweetheart? They range between mildly irritating to bloody nuisance" Klaus continued painting. "Though if I were to hazard a guess it would be Kol"

Caroline sped to him and looked him in the eye. "What did you say to him, Klaus?"

"Nothing, love" Klaus smirked. He had in fact let slip a few things whilst drunk but he would never admit it.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Fine. No sex for a month"


	8. beds are made to be broken

"Bite me" Caroline retorted sarcastically.

Klaus merely smirked. "If that's your wish, love"

"Why can you never be serious?" She rolled her eyes.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "It's just a bed, sweetheart"

"It is not just a bed" Caroline was exasperated.

Klaus winked at her. "We'll just replace it"

"You know we've broken seven beds in two months" She glared at him.

Klaus looked her in the eye. "It's not my fault you're irresistible, love"

"Seven beds, Nik" Caroline reiterated with her arms crossed.

Klaus pulled her closer. "We'll replace it"


End file.
